Love comes in many ways
by R.50
Summary: *All characters, places belong to their developers, i do not own any of them* Seven years afther defeat Cell Gohan now face a new challenge. survive Highschool. He thougth it would be easy until he met a girl named Videl. im not good with summarys sorry
1. Good news

***This is my first story and is going to be about gohan and videl mainly, so please give me yours reviews just dont be too hard on me***

The battle against Cell was over, the Z fighters had won. Gohan was able to defeat the android with his kame hame ha, but the cost of the battle was too much. Son Goku, one of earth greatest protectors, sacrifice himself to prevent the destruction of the planet. Now everyone stood on kami lookout thinking what they could do now.

"What are we going to do now? Goku already died once so Shen Long can't revive him" Yamcha ask the rest.

Everyone was silent until they heard a familiar voice from the other world.

"Guys can you heard me?" Goku was calling them from the other world with the help of kaiosama.

"Goku!" all of them screamed with joy, happy to hear their friend once again.

"Dad" Gohan had tear on his eyes, felling responsible for his dead.

"Dad I'm sorry. It's my fault that you are dead, it's all my fault" Gohan was crying, hugging his mother Chichi.

"No Gohan, don't blame yourself. I'm proud of you son, you have become stronger than me" Goku consoled his only son.

"Goku…" Chichi wanted to cry, but she had to be strong for Gohan.

"I'm sorry Chichi for not keep my promise, I know I promise you that I was going to come back. Please forgive me." Goku only disliked two things, see is wife cry and not keep a promise, now he had failed both.

"Goku… there is something you need to know" Chichi had a sad smile.

"What is it?" Goku asked confused.

"I…I'm pregnant. We are going to have another child" Chichi was excited and sad at the same time.

A minute of silence went by until Goku screamed.

"WHAAATTT!?" he screamed and pushed Kaiosama to the ground

"Yes Goku, I'm going to have a baby"

"Wait a moment." Goku ask them.

Another moment of silence passed before Goku talk to them again.

"Guys I have news I spoke with the Namekians and they told me that they can use their dragon balls to revive me" Everyone jumped happy, even Vegeta manage to make a smirk,

"That's great Goku you can be here with us and your family again" Krillin was almost in tears of happiness.

"My Goku is coming back" Chichi say hugging Gohan

"Yeah but there is one small problem. They can't use their dragon balls right now because their guru died in an accident and they have to call another one to take the job. So we have to wait for two years and then I'm going back. Do you think you can wait for me?"

"Yes Goku we will wait for your return" Krillin was really happy just like the rest.

"Kakarot. I'm warning you, when you come back I'm going to become stronger than your son, so don't be lazy and train while you are up there. Do you understand?" Vegeta said, challenging his rival.

"I'm going to train too dad." Gohan was excited, even if it would take two years, he was going to see his dad again and also have a little brother or sister.

"Don't worry I will be training too. I'm also going to be checking you Chichi and Gohan to see how you doing. The rest can promise me than you will take care of my wife and son?" Goku knew his friends will always be there for them, but he wanted to be sure.

"Of course Goku, you can count on us" everyone say at the same time.

"Ok see you in two years." Goku gave his final goodbye to his friend and family, knowing he would see them again.

The two years passed faster that they expected and a lot of thing changed in that time.

Gohan manage to make a deal with his mother, he was going to study five days of the week and train during the weekends. It was the best he could make considering how important his studies were for her. During that time he trained with Piccolo and Vegeta. Since Vegeta was the only Saiyan alive, Gohan ask for his help and seeing this as an opportunity to know the transformation of the Super Saiyan 2 he accepted. After the two years, Gohan could transform at will easily.

Chichi gave birth to a boy who looked a lot like Goku. Also Goku was present for the week when the baby was born, it took a lot of talk to convince Enma Daio Sama to let him see his kid born, but considering Goku's record he agreed, letting him stay unlit his wife was ready to leave the hospital with his kid. They named him Goten. She even liked Goku's friends, always willing to helping them whenever they needed or not, they always were there for them.

Vegeta also changed. He was no longer the cold blooded warrior he used to be, he was now a man with a family to protect and he accepted that change. He finally found what he truly wanted, not being immortal or conquers the universe, he found a meaning to his life; he found a true family and real friends. And with the strength of his family, he reached the second level and mastered.

Goku also reached the level two and more. The only good thing he found about being dead was that now he could train without stop, he only stopped training when he was going to talk with his family and friend, but the rest of the time he trained and reached the third level.

When the time came Goku was revived, everyone was jumping and cheering with happiness. The Son family was united once again and with a new member, but now Goku faced another challenge, get a job. But after a full month of reading the newspapers and going to countless job interviews Goku decided to do something he hasn't done in a long time, he started farming all kind of vegetables and some fruits, using the back yard of his own house he cultivate more than enough to feed his family for about a year, or at least unlit the next harvest season. It was not Chichi's idea of work but Goku was happy doing it and also he could now spend time with his sons, other than training of course. And eventually they could work a deal with some markers in the city

Before everything was settle down, there was one more thing to do; battle between Goku vs. Vegeta vs. Gohan, all out. They all ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and began their fight. It ended up with a triple KO, leaving clear that they had the same power, except for Goku who still was having troubles with the Super Saiyan 3 and didn't want to lose control over it and risk everyone's lives. If the Super Saiyan 2 could destroy the solar system who knew what damage could do this new transformation.

Five years of peace passed, Goku's farming had made a name and now they were selling some of the crops to a store in West City, making Chichi really happy. Gohan was now 16 years old, actually about 17 or 18 if one consider the training in the hyperbolic chamber, and his beloved mother Chichi had an idea that would change their lives like never before.

The Son family was having a nice dinner together. The three Saiyans were devouring their food, with some manners, now using only one plate to serve themselves food. Then Chichi spoke.

"I have wonderful news everybody" Chichi said smiling

"What is it Chi?" Goku asked confused.

"Yeah mom. What going on?" Gohan and Goten asked at the same time.

"Well. Gohan you are now 16, technically 17, and you should meet some kids of your age and make new friends. So you are going to high school" Chichi said with calm yet authority tone on her voice, leaving no room for argues. And also with her frying pan on hand.

"Umm… mom. Do you think it's a good idea? I mean we are not exactly normal people" Gohan was a little nervous with the idea. But a glare from her mother quickly shut down all doubts.

"Don't worry son, it may be fun. You are going to meet a lot of people and make new friends" Goku encourage his eldest son with his cheerful attitude.

"Yes brother you should do it" Little Goten said.

"Alright I'll do it. What could possibly go wrong? "Gohan say it with his fist on the air.

That was the real question what could go wrong.


	2. First day of school: Introductions

It was 6 in the morning and Chichi was preparing breakfast for his family. Goku and Goten were outside checking the crops in the back and Gohan was getting ready for his first day of school ever and honestly Gohan was really nervous. He knew what to do in a fight against enemies that could destroy the planet earth with ease, but now he felt like he would rather face freezer or Cell, but those thoughts were pushed aside when he heard his mother's call.

"Goku, Gohan, Goten. Breakfast is ready" Chichi called for her hungry family and as soon they heard the call, they stormed in to the kitchen and make a line to serve themself the delicious food of Chichi. Once they were served, they sat down in the table and started to eat, Chichi just laughed at the display.

"Are you nervous for your first day of school Gohan?" Chichi asked as they were almost done eating.

"Actually yes in a little nervous" Gohan said as he swallowed the last portion of breakfast.

"Don't worry son, just be yourself and they will be your friends. You don't have to change just so others like you." Goku gave a very important advice to Gohan; don't change how you are just to like other people.

"I won't dad, thanks for the advice" Gohan heard his father wisdom. Even if he wasn't very smart in things about the world, no one denied his wisdom and kind nature, always willing to help those in needs, even if he puts his life on the line, Goku always helped and not caring what others may say or think. He is a true role model.

"It's 6:30 brother, you should go now or you are going to be late" Goten reminded his brother than his class began at 7 o'clock.

"All right. Thanks for the food mom, see you after school" Gohan kissed his mother in the cheek and hugged his father and little brother before leave.

Normally it would take about 8 hours for the fastest jet-chopper to go from his house in mount Paozu to his school in Satan City, but thanks to his insane flight speed he could do it in less of 5 minutes not even trying. But to make sure no one in the city or school saw him Gohan landed outside the city, from there in was about 20 minutes Saiyan walk, which it was faster than humans.

As Gohan was 'walking' he saw some muggers robbing a bank of the city. They were heavily armed and the police could not get close because of the constant rain of bullets, threaten to hurt innocent people, something that Gohan would never allowed.

He transformed to Super Saiyan to not being recognized and ran to the bank, caching the bullets so they don't hurt the people. Gohan appeared if front of one of the robbers and with minimal strength, he punched him between the eyes, leaving him unconscious. Gohan then kicked the second one in the stomach and send him flying throw the door, the third man coursed and shot Gohan at point blank range with his machine gun, hopping that he would die for the rain of bullets. Gohan simply stopped every single bullet with his hand and dropped them in front of the man. He could not believe what he was seeing; he could only say one think between his breaths.

"W-what are you…?" the answer he got was a high kick to the face, crashing to a wall.

It all ended as fast as it started, people gathered to see how this strange…man was but they couldn't ask him a question because he disappears, a couple of minutes later Gohan appeared behind the crowd, happy with the results, he was about to be on is way to school when a girl with black hair and blue eyes stopped him.

"Hey do you see what happed here?" the girls ask him looking him in to the eyes.

"I don't know I just got here" Gohan answered to the girl.

"Everyone said it was the golden warrior but no one could see his face" She said looking down, thinking who could be that golden warrior.

"Umm the golden warrior?" Gohan knew what she was talking about but he had to make sure his worries.

"Yes, the witness said it a man with golden hair and inhuman abilities like dodging and catching bullets and stopping armored trucks with his bare hands. I first thought it was all nonsenses until I spoke with a cop, he said that he was about to get shot he ever heard the gun fire when suddenly the golden warrior was standing in front of him, with his hand closed, then he opened his hand with the bullet in it." The girl had troubled believing the story but the cop was one on the best in the station, always following the rules.

Gohan didn't know what to say, all the girl was talking about was true, he indeed was the golden warrior, but he never thought about the people watching him. If his mom knows about it, he would be in troubles. Before he could say something a beeping sound came from his pocked.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's my phone excuse me" Gohan picked his phone looked at the time. It was 6:50 am. and class started at 7:00 am. Gohan panicked.

"AAAHHH only ten minutes before class starts, I'm going to be late for school." Gohan yelled, scaring the girl a little.

"Umm I can take you. Where do you study?"

"In the Orange Star High School"

"Alright get in." She pulled a small capsule, pressed the button before throwing it to the air. A small boom was heard as a two person jet-chopper appeared. She and Gohan get in and began to head to the school.

"Thank you so much, I can't be late for my first day of school. By the way my name is Gohan." Gohan extended his hand with the typical Son Goku smile on his face.

"I'm Videl. Nice to meet you" Videl gave him a solid shake.

"I hope we can be good friends Videl" again Gohan had the Son smile, like if they were friends already

"Where do you have your classes?" Videl ask him, trying to avoid what Gohan just say.

"It says in the classroom No. 17" Gohan checked his papers to see the number of the classroom

"Really? I have class in the same room. So since it's your first day I will be a little nice to you but don't get any ideas do you understand? Videl glared at Gohan, he just nodded.

Five minutes before class Gohan and Videl landed in front of the school, where a teacher was waiting for the new student.,

"Good morning miss Shine." Videl greeted the teacher; she was a tall, blonde woman about 35 years old.

"Good morning Videl. How is that young man?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"He is Gohan, the new student. He was at the bank when some crooks tried to robbed, but apparently the golden warrior stop them." Videl explained the reason of their delay.

"I see. So you are Son Gohan, Right?" Miss Shine asked to Gohan.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you miss" Gohan bowed a little as he greeted his teacher.

"Miss Shine. I will be your language teacher. Now let's get to the classroom, we are already late. And Gohan, since you live far from the city I will give you a five minutes window after class, but only for this month, You will have to find a way to get here before seven. Understood?" Miss Shine explained her rules to Gohan.

A couple minutes later they reached the classroom, Miss Shine instructed Gohan to wait outside until she calls him. She and Videl entered to room. Videl went to sit with her friends Erasa, a blonde funny and friendly girl, and Shapner, blonde kind of a douche guy who always had a crush for Videl but never has the courage to tell her.

"Hi Videl" Erasa gave Videl a strong hug.

"Hey Videl. What took you so long?" Shapner said with his arms crossed.

"There was a robbery at the city bank a few minutes age but everything it's alright now" Videl said while taking her seat between Erasa and Shapner.

"I bet you kick their asses" Shapner tried to gain Videl's affection by complements but it never work and today was not the exception.

"No I didn't. Apparently the Golden Warrior was there first and he took care of everything" Videl looked down thinking about it.

Before they could continue Miss Shine called their attention.

"Good morning students. I apologize for the delay but we have a new student. Please welcome to Son Gohan"

Gohan enter the room full of normal people about his age with an awkward smile. He rather face Cell again than being in this moment.

"Hello everyone my name is Son Gohan"

Erasa almost immediately make a comment about Gohan.

"He is handsome and shy. He even look cute don't you think" Erasa commented.

"He seems like a nice guy actually" Videl said not noticing the look in Erasa and Shapner's eyes. Since when Videl thought that someone was a nice?

"Gohan got the perfect score in the exams; I hope you learn something from him. Now Gohan please take a seat" Miss Shine said to Gohan.

"He is a nerd" Shapner said with a mocking voice.

While Gohan was looking for a place to sit, a blond girl waved her hand and calls him.

"Hey, here is a free seat!" Erasa pointed to a seat next to her and Gohan accepted her offer, maybe making normal friends won't be too hard. He reached the seat and sat down before greeting them.

"Thank you for the seat; I'm Gohan nice to meet you" Gohan waved his hand and smiled.

"I'm Erasa, the girl next to me it's Videl and he his Shapner" Erasa introduce her friends to the new student, he was new and needed friends so. Why not them?

They stop talking mainly because Miss Shine told them to and it would be more time to know each other at lunch. So far it was a good first day of school and only in a few hours it would be lunch time.

What could be wrong with lunch?

**Hello guys i just want to thank you all for your patient and also i want to make some clarifications**

**The first chapter was a introduction and intended to leave clear some changes:**

**Goku is alive but after two years of the cell games and now he is farming to provide his family some money and now they have a small fortune and it keeps getting bigger. Dont worry he is still training and can transform in to Super Saiyan 3 but hasn't show it yet im acually thinking in a way to introduce it without a fight.**

**Vegeta is now friend with the rest but with some reservation. And he is happy with his new life.**

**Hercule Satan wont be so much of an a# hole, not too much anyways.**

**one last thing. i dont have something prewrited so all sugestions are welcome leave your reviews of the story. See you next time. :D**


	3. First day of school: Lunch and classes

The classes went really normal and even if Gohan knew most of the topics, he found quiet interesting see how other people handle them. Like when the algebra class started the teacher ask them to solve a few problems in the book, Gohan didn't hat much trouble doing them but he notice that Erasa was having trouble so he help her.

"Do you need help?" Gohan ask her politely.

"Oh no don't bother with me" She tried to reject his offer because she had no idea what she was supposed to do and didn't want to cause any trouble. But Gohan insisted.

"Everybody needs a hand once in a while and it's not a problem I'm happy to help." Gohan leaned a little closer to Erasa and began to explain her how to do the problems and after 45 minutes Erasa finally did one problem.

"It's this right?" She asked to Gohan a little embarrassed. Gohan checked the problem and smiled.

"Yes it's correct. You did it Erasa and on your own" Gohan said, making Erasa jump happy.

"I did it!" Erasa screamed with her arms in the air, and then the bell rings indicating that it was lunch time.

"Hey Gohan. Why don't you come and eat with us?" Erasa invited Gohan; after all it was his first day and probably didn't want to eat alone.

"I would love to I mean if you guys don't mind." Gohan was a little shy at the moment, he didn't want to go too far with this new experience, but he was curious to see the rest of the school.

"Hey if you could teach Erasa math in one day maybe you are not bad." Shapner said with an honest yet small mocking tone.

"You can join us; I mean we are friends." Videl just realize her words, did she just said that Gohan was her friend only knowing him for a few hours? Probably it was that smile of his, it makes her feel comfortable, almost relaxed.

They walked to one of the school's green areas and sat under the shadow of a tree grabbed their lunches. Gohan watched what his new friends and some other student had for lunch. Videl had a sandwich with orange juice, Erasa some green salad and Shapner was drinking what it looks like a shake. Then Gohan pulled out a small capsule, pressed the button and a small closed basked appeared. The others were watching as Gohan open the basked; it was full of red apples, courtesy of Goku's farm.

"Mmm. Apples. Want one?" Gohan offered to them, they reached and grabbed one each, they were big and shiny. They bitted them and notice that the apples were sweet and juicy. None of them had ever eaten an apple like this.

"They are really good Gohan." Erasa said as she swallows.

"Where do you get these? I have never eaten an apple like this" Shapner shallow what was in his mouth and took another bite.

"Yeah Gohan you have to tell us." Videl almost demanded with her mouth still full.

Gohan just laughed a little and smiled.

"Hahaha. My dad grows them, we actually have a crop field in the back yard and sell some of the things we grow to a marked in west city" Gohan said and ate one of the apples in seconds.

"Then you must have a huge field because for what it have heard, West City had some of the best Fruits and Vegetables, and these apples remind me to some I ate a few months ago, they were from a unknown farm but people demanded more of them." Videl concluded Gohan just blinked a little bit.

"I actually do, I live in mount Paozu in the 429 district and my dad owns those lands." Gohan said in a casual tone, forgetting for a moment that his house was actually about 8 hours in the fastest jet-chopper in the marked.

"WHAATT! But that district is about 9 hours' drive. How do you even travel from there to the city?!" Erasa screamed, driving everyone's attention to them.

Gohan didn't know what to say but then remember a little gift that Bulma gave them.

"My Dad has some friends in the Capsule Corporation and they gave my dad a vehicle that can travel that distance in about one or two hour so it's not too much of a problem. It just means that I have to wake up a little earlier than normal." Gohan didn't lied, Bulma and her dad actually made some of those vehicles and gave one to them, one to Krillin and No.18 as a wedding gift and another to Yamcha, Tien Shin Han didn't want something like that as a gift so he decided to collect the money and paid Bulma for it. It was so they could keep in touch with each other's and travel like normal people.

"Your dad must be really cool to someone gave him something like that." Erasa said

"He is actually, always want to help others and no matter what." Gohan was really proud to be his son. Not because he was one of the most powerful being in the universe he knew of, but because of his kind and cheerful nature.

Even after knowing that Mr. Satan took the credit for defeat Cell, Goku couldn't care less about it. As long his family, friends and the planet was safe it didn't matter who took the credit for it and so didn't Gohan knowing that family and friends came before things fame and money.

"You seem to be really proud of him" Videl said with a small smile. She now wants to know Gohan's dad.

"And what about you guys? How are your parents like?" Gohan ask the others.

"Well my dad is a bodybuilder and my mother is a fitness instructor. And you can see the result" Shapner then flexed his arms, trying to impress Gohan whoever he, just like Videl, weren't impress and just rolled their eyes.

"My mom is a fashion designer and she design clothes for some important people." Erasa said.

"What about you Videl?" Gohan ask noticing than she hasn't said anything.

"I… it's not important" Videl tried to avoid the question; she was tired of people wanting to be her friends just because her dad was Hercule Satan.

"She is the daughter of the great and only Hercule Satan our savior." Erasa said with her thump up.

"Erasa! Look Gohan I don't mean to offend you but I'm tired of fake friend. So if you are going to be like that then we shouldn't even talk." Videl went to the point, but to her, Erasa and Shapner surprise, Gohan was not even a little offended, he actually looked happy.

"Videl like I told you before I want to be your friend, not because who you are daughter of, but who you are. You seem like a nice person and I like the fact that you are honest and told me that, I know that it could be difficult find friends who accept you for who you are" Gohan gave them the Son smile.

A few minutes later thee bell rang again and the classes continue. Nothing out of the ordinary, a little of literature some geography, chemistry with a little of physics and natural science. But the class that calls Gohan's attention was history and today's topic was martial arts.

The students were chatting with each other's when the teacher entered the room. He was a man about 40 years old wearing a simple brown suit with a briefcase.

"Good morning class for those who don't know me, my name is Victor Crow, you can call me Mr. Crow, and I will be giving you the history class and today and several days later we will be studying an ancient way of martial arts. The use of Ki." Crow said with a serious tone. He was well known in the historical community, he never talks about something without previous investigation and evidence. So the fact he was going to talk about the Ki it means that he must had done some serious investigation.

"First of all. Do any of you know what Ki is?" he didn't expect someone to answer until he saw Gohan with his hand raised.

"Yes son?" he directed to Gohan.

"Well the Ki is the life force or energy inside every living being, everyone has Ki in their bodies even the smallest creatures and plants, in other words if its alive it have Ki, but in different levels, plants, animals and humans have different levels and types of Ki" Gohan answer with a confident smile.

"Very good, that's what the Ki is, the energy inside us. And that energy can be manipulated to do incredible things." Mr. Crow leave a pause so the students could talk about the topic.

One of them raised his hand and asked the question that everyone had in their heads.

"Things like what Mr. Crow?" He asked and Mr. Crow smiled.

"According to my research, those who were able to control and manipulate their Ki can move faster than the eye could see and walk in the air, probably they meant fly. They even had strength beyond human peak. And those with ultimate control over it could even projected and literately shoot the energy from their bodies as a form of ranged attack." Mr. Crow said leaving his students confused.

"But Mr. Crow. Isn't thing like flying and shooting energy, tricks like Mr. Satan say?" Another student said and other nod in agreement.

"I don't mean to offend Hercule Satan but I believe he doesn't know what he was talking about. The use of Ki is an ancient and almost lost way of martial arts, so it wouldn't surprise me if Hercule didn't know what Ki is in the first place" Mr. Crow replied with a respective tone on his voice.

Everyone turned their head to Videl, expecting that she would burst in screams for the way he was talking about her father. But Videl remain in silence, listening to what Victor Crow, one of the most respected historical and researchers in the city, was saying. Maybe that could explain some of questions about the Golden Warrior. She raised her hand before speak.

"Excuse me Mr. Crow. Do you thing that the Golden Warrior in a Ki user?" Videl asked leaving the entire room in silence.

Mr. Crow thought about the question for a moment before answer it.

"For what I have read and heard, I can say that the Golden Warrior could be an advance Ki user but first let's talk about the culture that was the first one to learn how to control the Ki. The Shaolin Monks." Mr. Crow then began to explain the history if the Shaolin Monks, their culture and believes.

Time passed faster than they expected and the bell ringed once again indicating that the day of school was over.

"Alright that's it for today, tomorrow we will continue with some of the most famous Ki users and I want you to do some research yourselves" Mr. Crow waved his students while they were getting out the room and most of them talked about the class.

Outside the school Videl, Erasa and Gohan were walking to the street in front of the school; Shapner was walking to a gym and then back his home and Gohan, well, he was just waiting to be alone so he could fly back home.

"Are you going to drive home Gohan, can you give me a ride" Erasa blinked one eye to Gohan, flirting with him. Before Gohan could say or do anything, a voice called for him.

"Gohan!" Goku called his son while walking toward him with a peaceful smile, wearing a white buttoned shirt tucked into dark blue jeans with a black belt and black shoes.

It was needless to say that Goku is a handsome man, with his triangular face and that innocent look in his eyes any woman could find him attractive. The single mothers and young girls were staring at him while he was walking, thankfully Chichi was not with him or all Hell was going to rise.

"Who is your friend Gohan? He is hot" Erasa commented while she was biting her lower lip.

"He is my dad" Gohan said.

"Umm your dad…" Erasa was red for the embarrassment.

"Hi son who are they?" Goku asked with a casual tone.

"They are some on my classmates. She is Videl and she is Erasa." Gohan introduced his new friends.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Videl extended her hand and give a handshake to Goku.

"Hello sir" Erasa just waved behind Videl still red.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. So Gohan we should go now, your mother and Bulma are waiting for us in Capsule Corp, Bulma invite us to have a meal with her, Vegeta and Trunks." Goku explained and Gohan could not be happier.

"Sure dad. Umm do you bring the car right?" Gohan asked a little nervous, Capsule Corporation was a little far in the City from his School.

"Oh yes there is" Goku pointed to a black Jet-Chopper with a sport design parked at the end of the block.

"Ok dad. See you tomorrow Videl, Erasa." Gohan say as he was walking next to Goku.

Videl was thinking about Gohan's dad, she had seen that man before, but couldn't really place his face somewhere.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Good day reardes here is another chapter i hope you enjoy it, li i said before please leave your reviews, questions and advices. see you next time**


	4. Families

**I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND THANKS FOR THE TIPS AND YOU PATIENT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK OR SOONER IF I CAN. NOW SOME CLARIFICATIONS.**

**The Elder of namekian died in an accident, it doesn't matter how peaceful a place is, accidents still happen. also i think two years is a good time for Goku to reach the Super Saiyan 3 form**

**The 9 hour drive i meant fly i just didnt want to use the term jet-chopper and the 8 hour is because i know people who traver 4 hours at day from home to work and another 4, sorry.**

**Also the people are going to be more open minded and Hercule will not be such a pain to deal with. i dont like the Hercule coult some people use, i think this is more natural.**

**anyway lets do this. if you have any more douts just let me know. **

Goku and Gohan arrived to Capsule Corporation a few minutes later, Gohan greeted the receptionist like if she was a family friend and she greeted back, she knew that Gohan and the others were close friends of the Brief family and they have access to the entire corporation, except for Bulma's personal room and the conference room.

Goku and Gohan entered to the main garden where the rest was waiting for them, almost immediately a small orange blur passed flying and knocked Gohan to the floor.

"Hey brother I'm so happy you are back. Did you miss me?" Goten asked smiling.

"It's good to see you too Goten; yes I miss you little brother. Now could you please get off me?" Gohan smiled a little uncomfortable.

Goten jumped off Gohan and ran back to play with trunks, Gohan stood up and greeted Bulma.

"Gohan it's good to see you again, so it's true then, you are assisting to high school." Bulma said and Gohan laughed nervous.

"Hahaha well yeah, it was my mother's idea" Gohan said while scratching the back of his head.

"Come on, let's go with the others and eat before Vegeta gets angry, then you can tell us how was your first day of school." Bulma lead Gohan and Goku to the rest of the group.

As they were walking Gohan told Bulma his current… situation.

"Hey Bulma I kind of have a problem, I was thinking that maybe you can help me with it."

"Sure Gohan, what is it?" Bulma said

"Well I had some incidents with criminals and I think I need a way to prevent everyone to recognize me" Gohan was a little nervous with the idea, if his mother knew about it; she probably was going to punish him for life.

"You mean like a costume, right? I can help you with that… Golden Warrior" Bulma smirked, leaving Gohan stunned for a second.

"You knew about it?" Gohan asked

"We all know, even your mother. You have to thank your father; he convinced her that she will not punish you as long you keep up with school. I already have something that it may help you, I'll give it to you before you leave." Bulma explained. Gohan was actually relieved because Chichi was not going to ground him for life but he still had some explanations to do later.

Videl had just arriving to her home, a mansion actually, where she lives with her father Hercule Satan, the so called world hero, the only thing that could compete with the size of the mansion was the size his ego. But lately something seem to bother the champion.

Videl entered her house as the butler receives her.

"Welcome back Videl." The butler has been working with the Satan family since Videl was a little girl; he almost looked at her like a daughter.

"Hello Alfred. How are you?"

"I'm fine Videl, you don't have to worry about me" Alfred looked at Videl for a moment.

"Tell me my dear, how was school?" he asked.

"Well, now we have a new student and a pretty interesting class, I will tell you about it later." Alfred was almost like a second parent figure to her. She loves her father but sometimes when he was too busy Videl talked to Alfred, she often looked for his advice.

"Alright, your father is in his room, you may want to go with him." Alfred suggested.

"Ok, thanks Alfred, I will talk to you later" she walked to her father's room.

Hercule Satan was sitting on his couch looking his TV. He was watching the only video in the world about the Cell games. At first he only keep it because he wanted to know who those strange peoples preformed those '_tricks' _but after a long time studying them, he could not find a thing, not even the smallest clue about it, a mad idea crosses his mind, what if those were not trick, what if humans could actually fly, shoot light and move at insane speed, and the most important question was: How they do that?

The video ended after Cell transformed into a huge thing, threating with destroy the earth after being beaten by the delivery boy, and then the first strange man with the orange gi appearing in front of the boy, telling he was proud of him before disappear with the monster, the boy let out one heartbroken cry: DADDY!. Then the screen goes black, the video ends after that scream.

That screams always bring tears to Hercule's eyes, there is no way that scream was fake, the boy probably lost his father right in front his eyes. He actually felt bad for the boy.

And now, seven years later, a mysterious man appears, fighting crime and saving people. For the very few pictures, videos and stories about him, he probably was the delivery boy, fighting to save the innocents from the bad guys. Trying to make his father proud.

Hercule now was thinking if stealing the credit was a good idea. Maybe it was for the best, the boy lost his father and probably didn't want to be stalked by a bunch of reporters every day all the time, he probably wanted to be alone and now he was bringing the criminals to justice. The least he could do was apologize to the Golden Warrior, if he was the delivery boy.

His train of thoughts stopped when he heard a soft knock on his door, followed by a female voice.

"Dad, are you in here" Videl's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yes Videl I'm here, come in." Hercule responds.

Videl opened the door and hugs her father and he hugs her back with a strong hug.

He loves his daughter like nothing in the world, after his divorce and the death of her mother, they only have each other. Hercule would do anything for Videl if it makes her happy; he can't stand look at her cry; it breaks his heart and everything he has done so far it was to give Videl everything she deserves, anything to see her smile.

Videl noticed the look in his eyes.

"Dad. Are you ok?" Videl asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. How was your day sweetie?" Hercule asked with a small smile.

"Well there was a robbery at the city bank, but apparently the Golden Warrior stopped them." Videl frowned; she still didn't have a clue of who the Golden Warrior could be.

"I'm glad to see someone else fighting for justice, I'm always worried that the worst may happen to you Videl" Hercule had a worried eyes this time, if something bad happen to his daughter, he could not forgive himself for that.

"Don't worry dad, I'm your daughter remember. I can take care of anything" Videl gave him a thumb up.

"I know Videl, I know. Let's go and eat something, then you can tell about school."

Hercule and Videl walked to the dinner room to have a nice family meal together.

Back in Capsule Corporation. The Son and Brief family already finished their meal and now Gohan was telling them about his day.

"Everything went normal actually, the classes were fun and some of the classmates are friendly, I think I already make new friends." Gohan said. He continued telling them about how some students had problems with some of the topics and about the lunch, then he mentioned the most interesting class for him, history.

"In history we are studying the history of the martial arts and you are not going to believe what the topic is." Gohan leave a small pause to see everyone faces, they were full of curiosity.

"It's the Ki. We are studying the use of Ki as an ancient and almost lost way of martial arts" Gohan was really excited to see their reaction.

"Really are they teaching about Ki in your school?" Goku asked

Gohan nods with a smile and shining eyes, maybe now people could stop calling them tricksters or cheaters thanks to his professor's research.

"Yep, but everything is in theory, he still needs more hard evidence to complete his research. Maybe when he is done, people will stop calling us tricksters. It's not like I care what they think but still it would be nice to open their eyes to new possibilities." Gohan explained.

"What's your teacher name again?" Bulma asked, she wanted to know who he was and if he could be trusted.

"His name is Victor Crow" Gohan answered

"Ah yes I have heard about him. He is actually a respected historical and a very good research." Bulma had read some articles about Victor Crow researches; he was indeed really good when it comes to his work.

"If you want to help him with that, you can always blast something or someone off the building" Vegeta smirked

Gohan simply laughed nervous and scratched the back of his head.

"Hehehe I do want to help him but I think I should wait a little more and see what else he already knows." Gohan really wanted to help Mr. Crow with his work but how could he and keep his identity in secret?

"Don't worry son, you will find a way to help him." Goku encouraged his son.

They keep chatting quietly until a ball hit Vegeta in the back of his head. The Saiyan Prince turned his head and saw his son Trunks with his hands in the air.

"I-i-i-I'm sorry dad, we were playing dodge ball and Goten threw the ball and I dodge it" Trunks tried to calm his father and to his surprise, Vegeta smiled. That was not good.

"Oh don't worry son, I'm not angry, I actually want to play now but with a small change." Vegeta smiled maliciously.

"Really Dad…?" Trunk started to pray to kami, he knew what that smile meant. Apparently Kami heard him because Bulma interfered.

"Vegeta, you have to ask Chichi if Goten can play too" Bulma smirked and wink and eye to Chichi.

"Of course Goten can play too" Chichi calmly said.

"Alright, just use the playground." Bulma recommended. The playground is a separated reinforced dome where Vegeta _'plays' _with trunks and Goten.

Vegeta stared at the women for a second before turn his eyes to the kids, again with that evil smile.

"Come on kids, let's play Saiyan Dodge Ball. The rules are: dodge or get blasted" Vegeta remarked as he grabbed the kids and enters to the playground.

When they entered the only thing the rest could hear was the cries of the kids, an explosion followed by a maniacal laugh.

"WE SORRYYY!"

BOOM!

"MUAHAHAHAHA"

Chichi shook her head and looked at Goku and Gohan.

"Goku, Gohan. Could you please go and make sure Vegeta don't hurt Goten too much. You two can play too" She suggested. Goku and Gohan nodded and walked to where Vegeta and the kids were. Bulma and Chichi continued their chat with a cup of tea and cookies.

In the Mansion with Videl.

Videl and her father were sitting in the living room after a nice lunch and she was telling her dad about school and the new student.

"So you have a new classmate" Hercule had his hand under his chin, listening Videl.

"Yes, he is a little shy but he got the best scores in the test so he may be a nice guy" Videl commented.

"Videl, I told you already that you can't date a boy unless he is stronger than me, or at least impress me." Hercule was overprotective with his daughter, he didn't want to see Videl suffer just because some guy who dates her just because she was his daughter.

"Don't worry dad. I'm not interesting in boys I just want to focus in school and protect the people in the city." Videl said with her fist in the air.

Hercule smiled, he was really proud of her.

"I'm proud of you Videl" Hercule approached to Videl and hugs her again, she hug him back.

"Thank you dad, I have a lot of homework to do so I'm going and do it, we can train later ok"

Videl ran to her room to do her homework, the research for Mr. Crow will be interesting.

In Capsule Corporation the Son family was about to leave, Goku carried Goten in his arms, Chichi and Gohan were standing next to him.

"Thanks for the food Bulma" Goku thanked for the nice afternoon they spend together. Now it was evening

"You are welcome, remember you can come whenever you like" Bulma said

"Kakarot, are you coming tomorrow for a sparring session right?" Vegeta commented.

"Yes Vegeta, after the trucks left in the morning I will came" Goku smirked, he loves training with Vegeta, that feeling and heat in battle that only a pure blood saiyan could enjoy. Also Goku wanted to show Vegeta the other transformation.

"Alright I will come too with Goten so he can play with trunks." Chichi said with a smile.

"That's great. And Gohan this is for you. It's what you asked. I hope you like it." Bulma gave Gohan a watch with a red button.

"Thanks Bulma" Gohan looked at the watch for a moment and put it on his right wrist.

"It's getting late, we should go home now, and Gohan you have to do your homework. Remember, as long you keep up with school you can fight the crime" Chichi declared.

"Yes madam" Gohan stood straight, almost as if he was in front of a General and he was a soldier. Chichi nods and looked at her husband.

"Alright touch my back. See ya tomorrow" Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and located a Ki signature next to where his house was. Then the Son family disappeared in thin air.

They reappeared at the same moment next to their house, Goku placed Goten in his bed, Chichi entered her room to take a shower and wait for Goku to join her. Gohan began with his homework in his own room, since he started to go to school; Gohan needed a private room to work and sleep, so they build one just for him.

The research was really easy for him, he wrote about how the Ki can affect the host's body and also he mentioned master Roshi, after all he was named as a god of the martial arts.

Tomorrow will be a new day.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys first thanks for all your support and reviews but i'm afraid that the update rate for this story will incrase a little bit and here is why:**

**im going back to college so there will be less time to write and also i want to do something a little different for things like the great saiyaman, interaction with the families and also give more credit to Mr. Crow with his research but i need some time to do it.**

**Probably for next week i will update the next chapter but i want to have atleast one or two chapters ahead before.**

**Dont worry i am going to finish this story.**

**Once again thank you for your support and see you next time.**

**:D**


End file.
